


Rumours and a Reckoning

by senema



Series: What the eye cannot see [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senema/pseuds/senema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames avenges Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours and a Reckoning

There is a rumour spreading like wildfire through the dream-share community. Whispers of a dark terror killing without mercy, hunting relentlessly those who hurt his Arthur.   
You see Arthur was working on a job and the job went south fast. They got the information but their extractor decided he would rather have the pay-out all for himself. He killed his team while they were sleeping. Arthur woke up early enough to avoid a kill shot but was hurt bad enough that the extractor left him to die in an empty warehouse among the cooling bodies of his colleagues. But Arthur did not die; he managed to send one message to Him. He came and took Arthur away. 

His Arthur is now in a coma and has been for the past year. He spend all this time watching Arthur and plotting revenge. As Arthur's condition improved and it became clear that he would wake soon He started his hunt trusting in his Arthur to survive. Nobody knows terror until they meet Him is what the whispers say. Nobody will say what became of the extractor but they all shudder when they think of it and quickly change the subject. Everyone who knew of the betrayal and did nothing to stop it disappeared without a trace, their bodies never found.

When Arthur wakes up He is there, ready to greet him with a warm smile, holding his hand. Even though his hands are clean Arthur can still see the blood that they spilled while he was sleeping. In this moment Arthur loves Him more than ever.

The whispers speak of a dark terror avenging his Arthur but what they do not know is that his Arthur would do the same for Him.


End file.
